You're not going on his side again, aren't you ?
by QueenLloyd
Summary: 1946. Depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais su qui choisir entre l'américain et la russe. À la veille de la guerre froide, après une nuit torride, Arthur et Anna vont échanger quelques mots - doux, amers, passionnés, désespérés. (OS, England/Nyo!Russia)


_1946. Depuis toujours, il n__'__avait jamais su qui choisir entre l__'__am__é__ricain et la russe. __À __la veille de la guerre froide, apr__è__s une nuit torride, __à __la lueur d__'__une cigarette qui se consume lentement, Arthur et Anna vont __é__changer quelques mots - doux, amers, passionn__é__s, d__é__sesp__é__r__é__s - alors que les blocs se constituent. Aujourd'hui, une décision doit être prise. Aujourd'hui, une décision sera prise. A not so cold one._

L'idée m'est venue naturellement après être tombée sur ce post sur Tumblr : post/81581070265/youre-not-going-on-his-side-again-arent ; Après cela, impossible de me sortir l'idée de la tête. Et impossible d'y penser en yaoi, j'avais l'image en tête avec Anna... J'aime, non, _j'adore_ dépeindre Alfred mauvais. Mon headcanon est qu'il était aussi déséquilibré mentalement qu'Ivan/Anna pendant la Guerre Froide. J'espère fort que cela vous plaira... :3

* * *

"But I'm yours if you want it, I can be

yours to spend your life with, I can be yours ;

we'll hide indoors, petrified of the world."

_The Days go by so slow_, **Nightmare of You**

Les baisers étaient passionnés et désespérés. Les respirations, haletantes. Les peaux, brillantes de transpiration. Envie, possession, amour, violence. Les éclats de luxure qui s'échappaient quelques fois des lèvres se séparant un bref instant emplissaient la chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant la cohue de la ville monter jusqu'à eux ; mais pour eux, rien d'autre n'existait. Rien d'autre que la chair de l'autre, ses baisers, ses morsures. Les mains s'agrippaient aux cheveux, aux vêtements qui, lentement, tombaient un à un. Des gestes éperdus traduisant le maelström de sentiments qui accompagnait cet acte charnel. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

Arthur, Arthur… Anya…

Big Ben sonna huit heures. Le ballet des corps ne s'interrompit pas avant que les sous-vêtements soient les dernières pièces de tissus à ôter. Toute la précipitation disparut, pour laisser place à une douce langueur. Langueur d'aimer, langueur de posséder, langueur de redécouvrir chaque courbe pourtant déjà connue. Arthur aurait pu toutes les dessiner les yeux fermés. Il passa sa main sous la nuque d'Anna et posa un baiser presque chaste sur les lèvres rosies par le désir, avant de s'aventurer un peu plus bas. Il embrassa tendrement la mâchoire, le cou gracile, écarta les mèches dorées et mordilla le lobe d'oreille qui se présentait timidement à lui. Anna gémit, Arthur sourit. Puis, sans prévenir, il arracha le soutien-gorge, dévoilant des tétons qui n'appelaient que ses lèvres. Elle gémit, encore. Le sexe, de même que l'amour, demandait toujours une certaine dose de violence.

Leurs hanches ondulaient ensemble, pleurant la présence des derniers remparts d'étoffes. Arthur se mit à sucer un téton, tout en glissant lentement, trop lentement, une main vers la culotte en dentelle. Anna avait passé ses doigts dans la chevelure sable de son amant et maintenait fermement sa tête sur ses seins. Il ne se fit pas prier et continua à chérir les deux bourgeons offerts à lui. En même temps, il inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de la belle russe, qui répondit par une nouvelle plainte accompagnée d'un spasme de plaisir. Anna le tenait toujours étroitement contre elle ; il mordit un peu plus fort le téton qu'il tenait entre les lèvres, ce qui l'a surpris et l'a fit relâcher son étreinte. Il se dégagea, la gratifia d'un sourire vicieux. Elle le lui rendit, avant de l'attirer vers elle dans un baiser sauvage. À nouveau, les bouches se dévoraient. Un autre doigt fut ajouté et un rapide va-et-vient entamé, alors que du pouce, il caressait le clitoris avide d'attention.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus torride, Anna perdait le contrôle, et elle se devait de le reprendre. Le côté animal se devait de reprendre le dessus. Elle effleura le boxer déformé par l'érection du britannique. Elle sentit un léger tressaillement dans les lèvres de son amant. Elle plongea la main et agrippa sûrement le membre tendu. Arthur se détacha d'elle en laissant échapper un grognement de plaisir. Elle commença à le masturber, très lentement. C'était de la torture, une telle torture qu'il avait tout arrêté et s'était affaissée sur elle, respirant de manière haletante à son oreille. Il était sien, et elle eut un sourire sadique. Perdu dans son agonie, il mordit violemment l'os de sa clavicule et y laissa une marque de dents bien distincte. Elle profita de l'abandon de son partenaire pour le retourner sur le dos et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle ôta le boxer et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Anna attrapa le pénis dressé d'une main assurée et se baissa pour parsemer de baisers le pubis et l'intérieur des cuisses. Arthur grogna de frustration. Elle continua son manège encore un petit moment, s'approchant de la verge pantelante, l'effleurant avec ses cheveux, ses lèvres, puis s'en éloignant. Elle sentit que le britannique était au bord de la folie. Elle le lécha alors, du haut des testicules jusqu'au méat. Il lâcha un gémissement étranglé. Elle eut un sourire félin et commença à sucer le gland avec application. Elle joua longuement du bout de la langue avec le frein et la couronne, s'amusant des complaintes étouffées de son compagnon. Elle mordilla légèrement la hampe avant de prendre la longueur entière dans sa bouche et de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient accompagné de sa main. Elle aspirait le gland un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle remontait en titillant le méat au passage. Arthur avait ses mains dans les cheveux de la russe, l'encourageant à le prendre plus profondément. Ce qu'elle s'appliqua à éviter, le rendant un peu plus fou encore.

La tension était devenue beaucoup trop forte. Anna détacha ses lèvres du membre et gratifia le Arthur indigné sous elle d'un sourire angélique tout en essuyant ses lèvres rougies. La culotte vola au visage du britannique. Elle profita du moment de flottement pour s'empaler sur le sexe de son amant qui laissa échapper un râle de satisfaction. Il saisit les fesses de la russe pour guider ses mouvements mais il se retrouva avec les mains plaquées au-dessus de la tête. Il fit une moue boudeuse. Elle lui répondit en creusant ses reins pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. Il gémit dans sa bouche. Elle se cambra à nouveau, avant de se relever et de le contempler de toute sa hauteur. Il caressa lascivement la lourde poitrine qui se soulevait trop vite. Elle prit appui sur le torse du britannique et se mit à basculer son bassin d'avant en arrière, arrachant des gémissements jouissifs à son amant. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur qui montait lentement dans son bas-ventre, et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les cris qu'elle mourait d'envie de laisser s'envoler.

Anna fut tirée de son extase lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se saisir de ses poignets. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une étincelle sauvage danser dans les péridots d'Arthur. La lutte pour qui dominerait s'engagea. Le britannique ne tarda pas à la gagner et plaqua la russe sous son corps. Celle-ci gémit - de plaisir, de frustration. Il maintint fermement ses hanches et la pénétra ; mais pas complètement. Seul son gland était rentré dans l'antre chaud et humide. Elle cria son insatisfaction et l'anglais la fit taire d'un profond baiser. Cela ne l'arrêta pas et elle essaya de bouger son bassin ; mais il la tenait immobile, ses doigts comme enfoncés dans la chair tendre, sans pitié. Il se retira. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser un autre cri de désespoir qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau en elle, jusqu'à la garde cette fois-ci.

Arthur et Anna gémirent en cœur. La poigne se relâcha et elle put enfin onduler pour accompagner les coups de reins brutaux. Ils semblaient faire l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait. D'une main, il tenait une cuisse, de l'autre, il serrait celle de son amante, placée au dessus de sa tête. Un magnifique reversement de situation. Il plongea son visage dans la chevelure d'or et respira l'enivrant parfum de pin, de cuir et de vodka. Anna griffait son dos de sa main libre, appuyait sur ses fesses pour l'encourager à aller plus profondément en elle. Il ralentit pour placer une fine jambe sur son épaule, améliorant ainsi l'angle de pénétration. La russe avait la souplesse des célèbres ballerines du _Bolcho__ï_ ; cela aidait vraiment dans ces moments-là.

Il savait qu'ils criaient tous les deux, mais cela lui semblait si lointain. Son esprit était ailleurs, égaré entre le plaisir et la tristesse. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, car il savait que cette nuit serait sans doute la dernière. Et il voulait la posséder entièrement avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Alors, il s'engouffrait, passionnément, encore et encore, dans l'intimité de sa Anya, en priant pour réussir à emporter avec lui un peu de la félicité de ce moment. Un peu de ses cris, un peu de son nom écorché par le plaisir, un peu de sa peau, un peu de ses lèvres, un peu de sa chaleur. Un peu d'elle.

Dans cette position, Arthur pouvait marteler sauvagement le point le plus sensible dont il connaissait parfaitement la localisation. Environ à cinq centimètres de l'entrée, la base du clitoris, une minuscule boule de chair innervée. Anna criait de plus en plus fort, et il sentit son cœur se tordre alors qu'elle était saisie d'un orgasme aussi intense que vertigineux. Quelques va-et-vient de plus, et il jouit en elle. Il s'effondra dans ses bras et trouva directement sa place dans le creux de son cou délicat, écoutant les battements irréguliers de son cœur dans la carotide. Il posa un baiser dessus. Après quelques minutes, leur respiration était redevenue normale. Anna posa un baiser sur son front, et chacun de ses sourcils. Ridicules sourcils, épais sourcils, adorables sourcils. Il écouta le murmure familier de la ville qui fourmillait, indifférente à ce qui se passait, ce qu'il allait se passer. Big Ben sonna neuf heures. Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu que cela dure une éternité.

* * *

Arthur alluma une Marlboro. Il en tira une bouffée, deux, trois. Anna la lui prit et fuma à son tour. Comme dans les films, pensa tristement l'anglais en contemplant les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante jouer avec. Ella avait toujours ce doux sourire après l'acte. Toujours cette douceur chaleureuse, et un instant, il se demanda pourquoi autant de gens avaient peur de la personnification de la Russie. Elle était juste une sublime jeune femme à la candeur incomprise. Le monde semblait s'arrêter à son apparent sadisme, alors que tant d'autres choses se cachaient derrière la carapace d'acier et de blizzard. Il sourit pour lui-même en se rappelant qu'il avait droit à cette part d'elle ; cette part d'abandon, cette part de gentillesse, cette part de tendresse. Il avait le droit de voir combien elle était suave, placide, gracieuse. _Parfaite_.

Anna lui rendit la cigarette à moitié consumée. D'un geste lascif, il s'en saisit et la termina tranquillement, alors que la belle russe se blottissait contre son torse en lâchant un petit soupir. Un petit soupir… heureux ? Arthur sentit son estomac se tordre et son cœur se serrer. Il tira la couverture sur eux deux, essayant de chasser la sensation au loin. Aussi longtemps que possible.

« Tu n'es pas bavard, Artie. »

Il soupira doucement et brossa les cheveux dorés de la russe derrière son oreille.

« Excuse-moi, la période post-coït chez les hommes est sacrée. Je me tais. »

Arthur aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit que cela. Et il comprenait l'inquiétude d'Anna ; ils avaient toujours beaucoup parlé après l'amour, débattant de tout et de derrière. Rares étaient les fois où ils se taisaient tout à fait, tous les deux. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Elle laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Dieu, qu'il aimait ce petit rire, clair et cristallin. Il ferma les yeux, le savoura.

« Je suis juste un peu… fatigué. De quoi veux-tu parler, _love_ ? »

Anna rit à nouveau. Elle aimait quand son Artie l'appelait par un surnom.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai été assez surprise que tu viennes me chercher, en fait. Mais je t'en suis reconnaissante, parce que Staline commençait à me porter sur les nerfs. »

« Il t'en fait toujours autant baver, _doll_ ? »

Anna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de décider de s'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait parler aussi librement avec personne d'autre que le britannique.

« Oui. Il en demande toujours trop. Je n'en peux plus… Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va encore durer. Je suis fatiguée de toute cette terreur. Et je ne le comprends pas. Je me demande même si je l'ai compris un jour. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne fais que suivre ses ordres, _love_. »

Elle embrassa tendrement l'anglais. Le goût du tabac sur ses lèvres, les surnoms affectueux, le bruit des oiseaux de nuit londoniens, la chaleur des bras autour d'elle, lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle où rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

« Je sais… Mais je me demande où tout cela va. La guerre est à peine finie que déjà, les tensions recommencent. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais si une autre se déclare. »

Arthur attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres sous les yeux curieux de la russe.

« _Darling_. Il n'y aura pas d'autre guerre. Tu as déjà oublié Yalta ? Les humains sont stupides, mais il y a déjà eu suffisamment de morts pour un seul siècle. Ça, au moins, Staline l'a compris. Tu es celle qui a payé le plus lourd tribut dans ce conflit. »

Elle ferma lentement des yeux en revoyant les images de Stalingrad, Leningrad, Koursk, Rjnev. Elle secoua la tête, refusant de penser à ses fidèles soviétiques défaits face à la Wehrmacht, refusant de penser à ces jours passés au sein de l'Armée Rouge à se battre et à soutenir des troupes qu'elle savait aller vers une mort certaine.

« J'espère. Je ne supporterai pas de voir autant des miens tomber encore une fois. »

Arthur n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Il n'aimait pas qu'Anna parle de guerre alors que leurs cicatrices commençaient à peine à disparaître sur leur corps de nation. Il n'aimait pas que Churchill voit d'un mauvais œil leur relation et interfère dedans. Il n'aimait pas qu'il lui rappelle constamment que l'URSS ne respectait pas les accords de Yalta, ni la charte de l'Atlantique. Il n'aimait pas qu'il traite sa Anya de _"__psychopathe communiste__"_. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, et qu'elle pleurait encore l'assassinat des Romanov. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si je dois à nouveau me battre, je me battrais. Je suis forte. Et puis, je t'ai toi. Dans tous les grands conflits, je suis avec toi. Qu'importe que cela soit parmi les gagnants ou les perdants. Cela me suffit. Je sais que je t'aurai toujours, Arthur. »

Le britannique reprit une cigarette pour cacher combien les mots de la belle russe le touchaient. Et combien ils lui brisaient le cœur. Alfred lui avait dit de faire dans l'expéditif et pas dans le sentimental. _Bloody moron_. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne comprenait rien. Comment est-il censé faire après une telle déclaration ? Arthur avait perdu le peu de motivation présente en lui. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Anna d'un geste absent.

« Et Alfred aussi. Il me fait peur. Je sais qu'il compte pour toi, Arthur, mais il m'effraye tellement. Tout ce que je vois dans ses yeux, c'est de la haine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste ? Je ne lui ai rien fait pourtant… Je ne comprends pas. Plus personne ne m'aime. Déjà que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il semble avoir lancé une campagne contre moi en embarquant avec lui le reste du monde. _A Cold War_. »

Arthur craqua et étrangla difficilement un sanglot. Anna sursauta et se releva brusquement. Elle fixa ses améthystes dans les péridots de l'anglais. Son regard était infiniment glacé - infiniment triste.

« _You__'__re not going on his side again, aren__'__t you ?_ »

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet en évitant son regard. Il se traita de lâche. Et il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix blanche : _"Я знал это"_. Il connaissait assez le russe pour comprendre ; _"__Je le savais__"_. Il aurait voulu rattraper le coup. Il aurait voulu partir d'un grand rire, lui disant que c'était une blague, et elle l'aurait une nouvelle fois insulté pour son humour noir. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui disant que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'Alfred était juste _"__a bloody wanker__"_. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Pas dans le cas présent.

Une vague de panique commençait à monter dans le ventre d'Anna. Un vent d'incompréhension. Un sentiment de trahison. Non. Alfred ne pouvait pas avoir la main sur Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas lui prendre la seule personne qui représentait quelque chose à ses yeux. Non. Pas l'homme qui était son monde. Non. _Не__t__._

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue, le désespoir et l'amour dont elle était capable. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait réussi à garder un minimum de contenance. Arthur répondit à son baiser avec force, avant de la repousser brusquement. Elle voyait très bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas faire cela, mais qu'il le devait. Elle voyait qu'Alfred l'avait briefé. Qu'il l'y avait obligé. Il avait aussi mal qu'elle et le sentait. Elle se surprit à en souffrir encore plus.

« Arthur, écoute moi. Écoute moi bien. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu le comprends ça ? Je veux être avec toi. Je n'en ai rien à faire du reste. Je te veux toi, toi tout entier, le reste est secondaire. Cela peut sembler puéril et surfait. Mais tu es tout ce que j'ai ; tu es mon allié, mon ami, mon amant. J'étais tellement seule avant que tu n'arrives dans ma vie. Ils avaient tous peur de moi, personne n'osait m'approcher. Je vivais dans une forteresse de froid et de solitude. Seule. Mais toi… Toi, tu as osé t'aventurer derrière mes remparts les plus solides et tu m'as donné goût à la vie. Je te dois tout. Arthur. _Ар__t__ур_. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie. »

Arthur ne disait rien. Elle lui avait tout dit, elle s'était entièrement ouverte à lui. Ce que elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire auparavant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sorti ses entrailles et de les avoir posé sur la table pour qu'il puisse jouer avec selon son bon plaisir. Ses yeux brûlaient, mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle se l'était promis.

« Anya, je ne peux rien y faire… Sir Churchill a déjà tout décidé, je ne peux pas m'opposer à ses décisions, tu le sais… _I love you, Anya_. »

Arthur se mordit les lèvres, refoulant ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas faire cela. Mais il devait. Il se rattacha aux phrases bateaux dont on l'inondait constamment : _"__Pense au bien de tes citoyens, __à __la prosp__é__rit__é __de ta nation - __à __la prosp__é__rit__é __de toi-m__ê__me -, tu as l__'é__ternit__é __pour d__é__faire et refaire les alliances d__'__hier__"_. Il mordit jusqu'à se faire saigner ; il ne pouvait rien refuser à Alfred. Et celui-ci le savait. Celui-ci en profitait.

Anna observait les émotions contradictoires sur le visage torturé de son amant. Il allait la forcer à s'abaisser plus bas que terre. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle allait le faire. Même en sachant que cela ne mènerait rien. Elle n'avait jamais fait le poids face à l'américain. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle sentit quelque chose en elle se briser.

« _Я __t__оже __t__ебя люблю__, __Ар__t__ур_. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu m'entends ? N'importe quoi. Je me fiche du reste, du moment que je suis avec toi. Je me fiche de ce qui arrivera. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Rien, _ничиго_, poussière. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. Si je suis ici, c'est pour toi. Et si je suis ici pour te supplier, alors je te supplierais. Je te supplierais de rester, de rester avec moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, et je t'aime. Et je le jure sur ma vie que je t'aimerai toujours. Je préfère mourir que d'être sans toi. La mort sinon ton absence et ton indifférence, Arthur. »

Il souffrait, et elle le voyait très bien. Chaque nouveau mot qu'elle ajoutait était un couteau de plus dans son cœur et son âme. Toutes les émotions se mélangeait sur les traits fins de son visage ; joie qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il ne l'aime, tristesse pour la même raison, désarroi de la voir si attachée et de se savoir lui aussi si attaché, respect des mots qu'elle prononce de sa voix hachurée de sanglots à peine retenus, orgueil qu'elle l'aime lui et pas un autre, sentiments typiquement britanniques dont la nature restait totalement étrangère à la russe. Il soupira lentement. Baissa le regard, le releva.

« Je ne veux pas faire cela, Anya. Je ne veux sincèrement pas. Mais je dois le faire, parce que c'est le rôle qui m'est incombé. Je dois le faire parce que Sir Churchill trouve l'amitié avec Roosevelt plus rassurante qu'avec Staline, parce qu'il a peur de ta doctrine. Parce qu'ils sont tous stupides à avoir peur de toi ! Mais je n'y peux rien. Moi, je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui. Je sais que tu es la personne la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je sais que je t'aime de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur. Mais je ne peux pas résister à la pression qui pèse sur moi. Je ne peux pas résister à Sir Churchill, je peux pas résister à ce que dit Alfred. Ils disent tous que tu es un monstre. Et ils vont continuer à le dire, parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, Anya. Souviens-t'en toujours. »

Anna explosa en sanglots et Arthur eut l'insoutenable envie de hurler. Mais il mordit un peu plus fort sa lèvre déjà ébréchée, retenant toujours ses larmes.

« Je te hais de me faire t'aimer autant, mais c'est ainsi, je n'y peux plus rien à présent. »

Arthur ne dit rien à sa dernière phrase. Il l'attira plus près de lui. Elle tenta douloureusement de ravaler ses larmes. Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras, posa son front contre le sien, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle était si bien ici, c'était sa place. Il l'a serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes et même si elle s'était jurée de ne pas s'effondrer à ce point, même si ses confessions étaient à ses yeux déjà bien assez, elle pleurait, doucement, silencieusement. Le silence s'éternisait. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot avant d'ajouter :

« C'est pour cela que je dois m'en aller. »

Anna secoua doucement la tête, se défit de son étreinte et se leva pour ramasser ses vêtements. Arthur la regardait faire, figé, déchiré. Elle se rhabilla et plongea quelques instants dans les péridots inondés de larmes. Elle eut un sourire triste, se mordit les lèvres, marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle caressa la chambranle d'un geste machinal, avant de se tourner vers le lit et de s'adresser une dernière fois à son amant :

« _What am I supposed to do if I always remain your second choice ?_ »

* * *

« De Stettin sur la Baltique à Trieste sur l'Adriatique, un rideau de fer s'est abattu sur le continent. Derrière cette ligne se trouvent toutes les capitales des anciens États d'Europe centrale et orientale. Varsovie, Berlin, Prague, Vienne, Budapest, Belgrade, Bucarest et Sofia; toutes ces villes célèbres et leurs populations sont désormais dans ce que j'appellerais la sphère d'influence soviétique, et sont toutes soumises, sous une forme ou une autre, non seulement à l'influence soviétique mais aussi au contrôle très étendu et dans certains cas croissant de Moscou. »

Le discours de Sir Winston Churchill touchait à sa fin. Le Westminster College de Fulton était bondé de gens venus écouter le premier ministre britannique. Arthur contemplait d'un regard vide, son esprit au loin, la foule à ses pieds, caché derrière un des rideaux de l'estrade. L'expansionnisme soviétique était publiquement montré du doigt. Le Bloc de l'Ouest et le Bloc de l'Est s'étaient constitués en quelques minutes de speech sous ses yeux. À côté de lui, Alfred rayonnait, gratifiant tous les hauts dignitaires qu'il croisait d'énergiques poignées de mains et de sourires triomphants. Il couvait des yeux le britannique. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir réagir.

« _Big brother_ ? Prêt à bouffer du communiste ? »

Arthur revint à la réalité et le fixa d'un air interloqué. Puis, il esquissa un petit sourire, oscillant entre l'affection et la tristesse. Le sourire de l'américain sembla s'agrandir un peu plus - comme si cela était possible. Le britannique posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alfred sans piper mot, glacé par les émotions contradictoires qu'il éprouvait. Il avait perdu Anna, une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, pour de bon, mais il avait toujours son _Little America_. Le plus jeune interpréta cela comme une réponse positive et le traîna vers le buffet avec entrain et éclat de rire conquérant. Il avait faim. Et il allait avoir besoin de force pour affronter l'Ourse Russe.

* * *

_Не__t : non_

_Ар__t__ур__ : Arthur_

_Я __t__оже __t__ебя люблю__, __Ар__t__ур__ : Je t__'__aime aussi, Arthur_

_ничиго__ : rien_


End file.
